


I dare you

by mademoiselle_k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Home Alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/pseuds/mademoiselle_k
Summary: Sansa looked at Sandor driving them to her parents' house and she felt very naughty.





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zip001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/gifts).



> Happy Nameday Zip :D

Sansa looked at Sandor driving them to her parents' house and she felt very naughty. Ned and Catelyn had been invited to a whole week at the Baratheon estate. Robert, her father’s best friend, had learned the children from his marriage weren’t his. He had gotten a divorce and he had started dating one younger woman after the other. Robert liked impressing his dates by bringing them to his mansion and introduce them to his socialite friends.

Sansa tried not to be selfish but she couldn’t stop herself, she was happy her parents were stuck with Robert. Sandor and she were going to have the whole house to themselves!

After bringing all their stuff in the house, getting their room ready; Sansa cooked dinner and Sandor put some wood to start the fireplace. After eating they brought their glasses of wine in the backyard sitting on deck chairs facing the house pool. Sansa sighed «This is life!»

Sandor looked at Sansa stretched herself like a cat. He scuffed «I don’t get why you are so excited. What makes it so special to be here?»

Sansa was bewildered «Obviously with my parents, five kids plus Jon and Theon I could never have the house to myself. You don’t know how much I wanted this when I was younger. I feel so spoiled.» She squeed throwing her feet in the air.

«Haha! So is this you being a rebel? Miss all proper sneaking into the house without asking permission.»

Sansa sat up, serious all of a sudden. «What’s wrong with that? Is it not something you like about me?»

«I didn’t say that!» Sandor didn’t how he got himself into this mess nor how to get out of it. «I personally find it extremely cute and endearing, but let's be real you are not the type to do dares or feel the need to have sex in a public place. Or … » He looked around a bit searching for something. « Or having sex in your parents' kitchen,» he said winking at her.

Sansa gasped and swatted him on the arm. «Sandor! I could never do such a thing. I would think about it every time I would be helping my mother in the kitchen. She would know something was up right away.» Sansa was already blushing at the thought.

«See! You just proved my point. And it’s cute!» He drank from his glass of wine, proud of having won the argument.

Sansa pouted but soon she got off her chair. Looking at Sandor she took off her top and threw it at him. She did the same with her pants, her bra and her panties. «I can be daring and unpredictable too!» With that, she jumped in the pool.

Sandor was looking at Sansa dumbfounded.

«What are you waiting for? I dare you», she said with a wink while pulling out her tongue.

Grumbling, Sandor started to take off his pants when they heard a car pull over. Sandor stopped and looked at Sansa. The car had stopped. They could listen to the doors open and close. A group of people were talking loudly, their voices approaching.


End file.
